You're mine, Hinata-chan
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Jiraya was willing to help Naruto out and what better way to help someone out than messing with their love life? Jiraya had a new type of mission to complete and it's time for Naruto to begin one of life greatest avengers before it's to late! NaruxHina one-shot


Crystal: Ok, I'm hook on this pairing, but I'm going to stop with this one-shot. ^_^ Naru/Hina, of course! Please enjoy and review^_^!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

You're mine, Hinata-chan

Chapter 1: She's mine

Naruto Uzumaki was supposed to be out on training with Jiraya for a few weeks, but his sensei decided to come to the hidden leaf a little earlier and when Naruto asked him why, he just said: 'It would be a real shame to miss out on such a beautiful girl…' So that left a confused Naruto wondering what a girl had to do with it or why Jiraya was acting really weird. Naruto tried asking him, yet he won't tell him. So, here they were at the village, and Naruto still don't see why they need to come back in such a hurry.

"Ero-sensei! Why did you have to cut short my traning?" Naruto asked trying to control his anger that was slowly getting the better of him.

"Well you see… I don't think I should tell you… I will show you! Come let's go before it's too late." Jiraya said as he dragged Naruto away. He ignored Naruto's attempts to break free from his grasp and his insults at him; he just kept walking while the villagers were looking at them in amusement at Naruto's situation. 'Damn, bastards' thought Naruto bitterly! Soon they we're in front of the Hyuuga compound, and Naruto was confused as to why he was dragged here, Naruto was about to asked until one of the Hyuuga guards walked towards us.

"What business do you have here, Jiraya-sama?" The guard asked as he bowed respectfully.

"I come here to accompany my apprentice to the meeting," Jiraya said as he smirked at the shock look on the guards face.

"What meeting, Ero-sensei?" Naruto asked only to be ignored by both men.

"J-Jiraya-sama, you mean that Naruto… wants to… you know" The Hyuuga guard asked pointing towards Naruto with a confused and shock looked.

"I want to what? What is this meeting about?" Naruto asked in frustration only to be ignored again.

"Yep! The kid, it's all grown-up! Now if you excuse us, we don't want to be late." Jiraya said as he dragged Naruto and enter the compound. The compound was beautifully decorated and everybody seemed to be busy, the people gave them looks, but quickly resume what they were doing. Naruto was about to yelled at his sensei, but stop when he smelled something delicious coming from the door that his sensei was taking him towards. When Jiraya opened the door, Naruto was surprise at seeing so many men sitting around a dinner table surrounded by various foods, and what surprise him more was that his friend Hinata was sitting next to her father looking gorgeous in a lavender kimono with her hair down, yet she was gazing sadly towards the floor until her gaze met his. She locked eyes at with him and for a moment Naruto swear he a saw tears in her eyes, but she smiled brightly at him … her expression seemed… hopeful?

"What is the meaning of this, Jiraya-sama?" Hizashi asked politely, but Naruto could tell he wasn't please to see them.

"Hizashi-sama, it's an honor to be at your presence. I hope my apprentice and I aren't late for the meeting." Jiraya said smoothly.

"You're dreadfully on time. I presume that you're just here to accompany your apprentice for the meeting?" One of the elder asked in a cold voice.

"Of course, dear elder, if I was a young again then I would no doubt be here to participate in the meeting myself." Jiraya said as he bowed and made Naruto bowed too.

"So, Uzumaki Naruto, are you sure willing to participate? Why would we even consider letting you compete?" Hizashi asked coolly.

Naruto saw his sensei open his mouth to answer for him, but Naruto put his hands on his shoulder to stop him. Naruto didn't know what this meeting or competition was about, yet his blood boil as he glared at Hizashi. Naruto would show him and everyone here why he was a worthy or attending this meeting. He was going to be the future Hokage, and besides he wanted to be here so he can be sure that Hinata's bastard of a father doesn't make her sad again. 'I'm sure it's his fault that Hinata-chan was sad; he can't ever appreciate her efforts and kindness, bastard!' Naruto thought to himself angrily.

"Hizashi-Sama, my training was cut short so I could come here and attend the meeting; this meeting itself is of high importance to me. I would be honor if you'll let me attend the meeting, Hinata-chan is here and she is one of my precious people, so I wish to stay by her side in this meeting, if you'll accept me and my sensei," Naruto said while he bowed lowly to show his respect to the Bas- I mean clan head.

Everyone in the room seemed to be shock with at Naruto's little speech; Hinata seemed to blush darkly and send her father a pleading look, the witch he ignored, but still nodded his head in consent. Ero-sensei grinned and grabbed Naruto by his jacket, dragging him yet again to sit next to the left side of the table where all the men sat and making seat-down face to face with Hinata-chan while he sat down next to him. Naruto send Hinata a foxy grinned when he notice she was smiling at him, she put one of her delicate hands on the table to grab a cup and place it in front of Naruto, but before she could retrieved her hand away from the table a guy grab her hand. Naruto glared at the young men, he seemed arrogant and he was making Hinata-chan fidget nervously, Naruto grab the bastard's wrist and roughly pulled his hand away from Hinata's.

"Ow! Why did you that for? I was just trying to get her to serve me some tea as well." The men said as he nursed his wrist.

"Hinata-chan isn't your maid, bastard! She's a lady and she deserved to be treated like such! So, keeps you filthy hands off, Hinata-chan." Naruto said glaring at him.

"Hizashi-Sama, you can't seriously let this man become of suitors for Lady Hinata, the boy is too brash and he already treats her like he's won already." A man from the on the end of the table said as he looked irritated at Naruto.

" Hinata-chan is more than some property or prize for me to had won her! She's a shinnobi and a great one at that, she's the kindness girl I have ever known, so don't you dare talk about her like she's some kind of object that you can just win over!" Naruto said vehemently.

Everyone stared at him in shocked, but he didn't pay them attention as he continue to glared at every men at the room. 'Nobody has the right to treat Hinata-chan like that, she's…she's Hinata-chan!' Naruto as he continue to glared daggers. 'Naruto-kun, you do care about me, you even want to…this nightmare just began to turn into a dream, oh, Naruto-kun…"' Hinata thought while blushed and smiled warmly at the blond.

"I believed, Uzumaki-san, is correct. We are here to find a suitor to marry my daughter and treat her as his equal. We're not here for any of you to win a prize, or a toy. My daughter is the heiress of this clan and she deserved to be treated as such." Hizashi said giving a slight nod to Naruto.

"YEAH! This is just to find a suitor for Hinata to mar-WHAT? Marry?" Naruto yelled in shock.

Everybody in the room sweat drop.

"Y-You mean you didn't know N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Of course I didn't know, Hinata-chan!" Naruto blurted out and her eyes turned sad.

"So, that means you're dropping out?" One of the men asked happily while looking at Hinata with lustful eyes.

Everybody stared at him, the men hopefully, Jiraya looked horrified, Hinata looked like she wanted to cry… and in that moment it hit Naruto . 'Hinata-chan is in love with me! The stuttering, the blushing, the fainting… everything was because… she loves me! That's what Ero-sensei was trying to imply earlier, that today was the day they would choose someone to marry Hinata-chan! Those bastards! How dare they think they can have _my _Hinata-chan! Wait… _My_ Hinata-chan?' Naruto's gaze went towards Hinata to see her staring at the ground with that pained expression on her face. 'Hinata-chan, you really do love me, don't you?' Naruto thought to myself as his felt warmth enter his heart.

"I'm not dropping out! As I said earlier this meeting is very important to me, now is just makes it more important that I stay. "Naruto said and chuckle warmly when he saw Hinata's-chan head snap-up quickly in surprise.

Jiraya let out a relieved sigh while many of the young men groan, but they were hopeful that Hizashi wasn't about to let the brat have his daughter hand, so in the end they continue to stared lustfully at the indigo haired beauty. Hinata notice the looks and began moving a little closer towards her father, that paid no attention to her or the looks, but Naruto sure did and he didn't like it one bit. 'She's mine, you bastards! Stop looking at her like that! SHE. IS. MINE! Damn it!' Naruto wanted to yelled and scream, but he knew he couldn't, so he settle on letting some killing intent out and watching them began to sweat.

**~~~~~~~~~IN NARUTO'S MIND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Calm down, kit! You're girlfriend won't be marrying anyone that isn't you,"** The nine-tails said in amuse voice.

"**Damn right she isn't! She's mine, and I don't share! Those bastards better stay away from her," **Naruto hissed back.

"**Ralex kit, the worst thing that can happen is for her father to deny her to you, yet even then you can always kidnap her." **Kyuubi said.

"**Only if Hinata wants to," **Naruto said.

"**Oh, believe me kit, she wants to. She's been in love with you since you guys met. Everybody notice except you of course."**Kyuubi said chuckling.

"**WHAT?! You knew Hinata-chan was in love with me for that long and you didn't even tell me?" **Naruto asked annoyed.

"**Kit, would you have believe me if I told you? And not accused me of being a liar and then attack me?" **Kyuubi asked calmly.

"**You're right, but still, its make me feel bad that I don't know if I love her like she loves me," **Naruto mumble sadly.

" **Oh, kit, please don't tell me you're that blind? OF COURSE YOU LOVE HER, YOU IDIOT! Oh, kami, why did I end up with such a dense jailor? Frankly that heiress girl is way out of your league. Only Kami knows what the heck that girl sees in you." **Kyuubi said.

"**Oh, yeah and how would you know, you stupid fox?" **Naruto asked angrily.

"**Oh, for kami's sake! Fine, you want proof? Ok, then imagine one of this idiots gaining her hand in marriage, imagine him getting her to love him, getting him to hold her, to kiss her, to taste her and rav-" **Kyuubi said but was caught off by Naruto.

"**SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP! Hinata loves me and only me! I will first kill the bastard that dares to try to kiss her, she's mine! I will win her hand and she will be my wife! MINE!" Naruto yelled absolute rage.**

"**Awww, young love, what proof of love is stronger than swearing to kill any guy that dares try something with your love one? That heiress is a lucky one let me tell you," **Kyuubi said mockingly.

"**I hate you, you stupid fox." **Naruto mumble and went out of his mindscape, but not before he heard a chuckle and the words…

"**I love you too, kit. Go and take your mate! Make me proud… for once."**

**~~~~~~~~~~ BACK IN THE REAL WORLD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Naruto came back to the real world he notice that everybody was looking at him, waiting for some type of reaction, or sign of apology. He gave none. He stood-up from his spot, ignoring his sensei trying to grab him (again), his face was blank and he already was clam enough to realize that terrorizing the other 'suitors' wasn't what he wanted… he prefer their death… yet he was a reasonable guy and decided to give them a choice…

"Anyone that stays here must know some important facts and review their choices. The first, the only and the most important facts is… Hinata. Is. Mine!" Naruto said calmly as he pointed towards the blushing beauty, but smile when she saw her nodded her head in delight, ignoring her father glared, she seemed please and that made him grin. "Any questions? Good. If any of you gentlemen decided to question this fact then I want you all to know I'm a reasonable shinnobi, so if any of you decided against it you may all fight me to the death for her. Because frankly the only way any of you are getting to marry her with or without her father permission, is over my dead body. Now this are your choices: stay and die, or leave and marry some other girl who _isn't_ taken. I'm good with whatever you gentlemen decided, but decided quickly because I have to take Hinata-hime to our date." When Naruto finish of his speech, he gave a wink to Hinata, ignored his sensei proud smirk and sat-down calmly.

Naruto was happy to see that many member of the room ran quickly out of the room while the other four of five were looking at Hizashi for help. Hizashi for his part just glared at his daughter, who was busy staring at Naruto in awe and happiness to notice her father, and the elders seemed to be discussing something in hush tones. One of brave (dumb) elder decided to raised his hand, and said whisper something to Hizashi, the whom was getting more pale by the second, and then said elder left (fled) the room.

"It's seemed that the elders decided that my daughter hand is going to go the Hayden's clan family from Suna." Hizashi said simply, ignoring the devastated expression on Hinata's face.

The boy from the clan family was shaking, trying to make himself small and he tried to flee , yet his father held him tightly by his shirt. He quickly raised he hands up in front of his face in surrender and that made Naruto amused as he wave his hand in a 'go' motion with that done the boy quickly took off his shirt and flee quickly before his father could catch him. The boy' family quickly excused themselves and left with the rest of the remaining suitors. The room looked empty with only the fuming elders, the angry Hizashi, the smug Jiraya, the hopeful Hinata and the very please looking Naruto.

"Seemed the others couldn't handle one innocent battle; what a shame. Looks like my apprentice will get the hand of the heiress." Jiraya said innocently.

"Innocent battle? YOUR APPRENTICE WANTED TO KILLED THEM ALL IN THAT 'INNOCENT' BATTLE! HE BASSICLY SCARED THE OTHERS SUITORS AWAY!" Hizashi yelled in pure anger.

"He did? Opps, my bad, but what can I say? Anyway, you can give Hinata hand to Naruto now or we can come back to every meeting you have that may vary of suitors or important officials. We can even wait outside were is public and 'chat' with all the other people that wants to associate with the Hyuuga clan." Jiraya said with a big mischief grinned

The whole elders pale and even Hizashi paled at he noticed the predicament they were in, it was either give them the heiress hand now or later, yet they knew they will yield. One of the elders sighed and put his hand in Hizashi's shoulder. Hizashi seemed to slump into the table and closed his eyes in defeat, when he opened them again he looked at Naruto with disdain.

"Congratulations, Jiraya-sama, you're apprentice just got engage." Hizashi said in clench teeth.

"DATTEBAYO! I'M ENGAGE!" Naruto yelled in triumph, but then he heard a load thump.

"EH? HINATA-CHAN! WAKE-UP! DON'T DO THIS TO ME NOW! WE NEED TO GET MARRIED BEFORE THE OLD MUMMYS AND THE HEAD BASTARD CHANGES THEIR MIND'S!" Naruto yelled franticly as he tried to wake the young heiress.

Naruto suddenly felt a large killing intent in the room and turn around to a room full of pissed off people. Naruto gulp and Jiraya sweat-drop… oh boy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Naruto stood at the center of the gates of Konoha having gained some bruises from the mad elders and clan-head. Yet, he couldn't be any happier; in his side was his new wife, Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki wearing a beautiful white kimono. After she woke-up and Naruto gained consciousness the next day both were married in a hurry, thanks to Jiraya insistence and we're even out of the Hyuuga compound by nightfall. Naruto wanted a little more time to have his honeymoon with his new wife, yet Jiraya refused and after the reception he made them pack and meet him at the gates. Naruto looked over his blushing bride and smiled gently at her before he gently kisses her. Hinata let out a small 'eep' at the action that gave Naruto the opportunity the gently enter her mouth, and Hinata simply melted towards him. Naruto then broke off the kiss to put his lips into her neck to taste her skin, he was encourage by her breathless 'Naruto-kun,' and began to move his hand lower, yet before he could Jiraya came and hit him in the head.

"OW! Ero-sensei! What the heck?" Naruto asked angrily while he glared at his sensei.

"Let's go kids, we have much to do and I'm already late in my research, unless you guys want to be in my next book I suggested you start walking!" Jiraya said with a perverted grin.

"If I see anything in your perverted books about Hinata-chan and I, Kami help you sensei because I will kick your ass to next week." Naruto said angrily.

"Eh, you're a married men, Naruto, you can't make desitions without consulting your lovely bride. So, what do you think, Hime?" Jiraya asked as he turned his attention towards the blushing bride.

"I-I-I A-Ano…" Hinata gracefully fainted in Naruto's arms.

"SENSEI!" Naruto yelled in outrage while Jiraya just laugh.

"Let's go! Now the brave men and the beautiful princess walk into the sunset." Jiraya said as he began walking.

"Ero-sensei, are you stupid? It's night time! There is no sunset!" Naruto said angrily as he carried his wife.

"Shut-up kid! You're ruining the story!" Jiraya said as he continue to walk ignoring the mumbles of 'Crazy, perverted sensei' behind him.

The end of the one shot! :3 My longest one-shot of all :3


End file.
